Full Ark: Home
by Trickster91
Summary: G1/AU. Ever since the Autobots brought their war with the Decepticons on earth, all hell broke out, with the humans turning against each other in the war. Now the Autobots take in a girl in order to help her survive through this all. First in the series.


**Full Ark: Home**

**This is my first transformers fic. This is going to be G1 AU. Though I'm most likely going to give most of the 'bots IDW looks, since some of the styles are cool. This is going to be the first in the **_**Full Ark**_** series. I'm going to make one-shot series of **_**Full Ark**_**. Full House inspired me for the title since I want this series to be mostly family based like the TV show. I do not own transformers for they belong to Hasbro. I do own my oc Jen. I also don't own 'Home' from the Broadway musical Beauty and the Beast. **

_Yes, I made the choice  
For papa, I will stay  
But I don't deserve to to lose my freedom in this way  
You monster!  
If you think that what you've done is right, well then  
You're a fool!  
Think again!_

A faded green army jeep drives along the sandy road, occasionally passing through a couple forests that would appear here or there. The day was quiet in a tense way. The driver would once in a while turn his head to check on his young passenger. Her arm was resting on where a window would be with her head laying on it. As they were driving some dust would cling itself onto her melancholy face.

"We'll be reaching out destination soon. Probably in just a few minutes or so." The driver said while looking onto the road, his dark hair flinging back against the wind.

"Where exactly are we going?" The girl sits against the back of her seat.

"A base." The man turns his head to see the girl giving him a look. "Look, I can't say anything more until I can confirm something with them."

"Like what?"

"Not saying until I know they will agree."

The girl shifts a bit uncomfortably. "Is this a military base or something?"

"Pretty much. This is the first time I'm going there, but don't worry, they are our allies in this war. It's not like I'm going to send my sister to enemy territory, Jen." He takes a pause then realizes what he just let slip. "Damn it!"

Jen's eyes grow wide in horror. "What do you mean by sending me!? What is going on Keith!?"

Her voice fades as Keith drives up to a volcano with what looks like a space shape stuck in it. "We're here." Was all he said.

The jeep slowed to a stop as the reach the entrance. Keith got out of the car and beckon Jen to do the same when he saw her shocked look. The entrance was huge! Jen hesitantly got out, legs shaking a bit out of nervousness. She looked and saw a…robot? He, or at least it looked like a he, was green and had a weird missle launcher-type thing attached to his shoulder. Jen unconsciously took a step back as the robot stepped forward.

"Optimus has been waiting for you to arrive. Please follow me." The robot turned and started walking through the doors which were now opened.

Jen quickly shook her head and quickly ran next to her brother's side, just to stay close. The inside was huge. It was all big and mostly metal. There were a few metal crates of different sizes near the entrance. Keith grabbed Jen's arm and dragged her to a nearby crate that was the size as on of those chibi cars that Jen has seen on TV in Europe.

"I'm going to speak with their leader. I want you to just sit here for awhile ok? I don't want you speaking to anybody! Just don't say a word until I get back. Clear?" Each hand was on her shoulder and shook it as he spoke those words.

Jen sat on the top of the crate. "O..okay, but what's going on?"

Keith was once again following the green robot. He turned around, while walking backwards he said, "Not. A. Word." Punctuating each word in a dead serious tone.

Jen started to shake a bit when her older brother was out of sight. She darted her head around to get a better look at this place. There were even more robots in here. Most of them were pretty big, but she saw a couple smaller sized chibi ones as well. They all seemed to be on duty or something like that. She let out a breath, and started to fumble her hands. Life was decent until this war started. Nobody around had really knew what started this war. At first people though another country had attacked, but that was quickly dismissed when Americans where going up against other Americans. It just didn't make sense to Jen. It all happened so fast, like a blur to her. Her shaking temporally stopped when she felt the ground shaking. The shaking got more pronounced when not one but two robots headed her way. Jen quickly looked down at her scuffed up Nike shoes as the approached her. The red and yellow robots stopped a few feet away from the crate. The red one flopped down on his stomach, his face two feet away from Jen. The yellow one just knelt on one knee, looking disgruntled.

"Hi there!" the red one replied rather cheerfully. With her head angled down, Jen moved her eyes to the side to see the red 'bot's face. She just moved her hand in a very small waving gesture.

The red one's head cocked to the side a bit. "I'm Sideswipe. What's your designation?" Jen's eyes scrunch in a confused way for a moment. '_What does he mean…..oh. My name.' _

The yellow 'bot just scowled. "He asked you a question squishy!" Jen flinched a bit at the harsh tone. As much as she wanted to give her name, she couldn't.

"Hey, take it easy Sunny! She's just probably shy. At least….I think it's a she?" Jen's eyes widen a bit at the fact that this…Sideswipe couldn't tell her gender.

"Of course it's a she!" Jen scowled a bit when _Sunny _decided to call her an 'it'. "The female species of these organics have protruding mammary glands!"

'_Oh my goodness. They are not just talking about the human anatomy…'_

Sideswipe looked confused. "You mean these?" He puts his gigantic finger nearly on one of her breast. Jen quickly slapped his finger away, and then quickly started shaking it in pain. That wasn't a good idea. Then to her displeasure a red chibibot came over.

"Hey 'Sides, I don't think she liked that!" The chibibot laughed.

Sideswipe chuckled as well then looked down at Jen again. "Can you talk?"

She nodded her head, face still looking down. _Sunny_ merely scoffed.

"You think you're too good to speak to us?"

She shook her head. _Oh dear lord, help!_

The red chibibot decided to hop up and sit next to her and leaned back lazily. "What is it that the humans say? 'A cat has got her tongue', or something like that?

Sideswipe cocked his head again. "What are you saying Cliffjumper? You think there's a cat in her mouth?" He scratched his head in confusion.

Sunny cracked his knuckles. "Let's pry her mouth open to see if it'll get her to talk."

The red chibibot, Cliffjumper, used his thumb and index finger to squeeze her cheeks together. "Aww, come on Sunstreaker, you wouldn't want to pry her cute little mouth open now, do you?" He said that in a 'cutesy' way, much to her annoyance. Jen suddenly let out a screeched when she felt herself being picked up by her leg.

"What do you know; it does make noise after all!" Sideswipe gleefully cheered as he was observing her dangling from his hand.

"Come on Sideswipe, put the human down before you break her!" Cliffjumper, jumped off of the crate, not missing the distressed looked on the poor girls face.

Jen was now hanging upside down. She hated being upside down against her will. She was started to flail around in Sideswipe's grasp. "Help!" was all she was able to screech out.

"What do you know, the squishy does speak." Sunstreaker replied in an un-amused voice.

Meanwhile sideswipe finally stopped jiggling her in his hand. "So why weren't you speaking before…Hey!" He whined when an invisible force plucked Jen out of his grasp.

Jen stopped struggling and just lay on her side, nearly frozen solid in the air. It was as though she was cupped in a gigantic hand.

"Well, that's it. The party's over." Sunstreaker's bored voice rang out. "Let's get back to work 'Sides, before Red Alert see's us not working."

"Aw, Mirage. You're such a fun sucker at times." Sideswipe managed to get out as the force holding Jen started to turn away. Cliffjumper just grumbled something inaudible and turned the other way.

Jen felt her surrounding area glow and right before her eyes, she found herself in the hand of a blue and white robot. This robot, Mirage, started to head towards a corner of the room. He then just stop and brought his hand closer to his face and gazed at the young human.

"Are you alright?" Jen managed a nod before he lowered his hand and just looked up with a distant look, as though he was day dreaming. He brought his unoccupied hand by Jen and just absent mindedly started stroking her back, as you would do to comfort a pet. Jen just started to shake again, but anything was better than being dangled upside down. She just hopes her brother would come back soon.

_Is this where I should learn to be happy?  
Never dreamed  
That a home could be dark and cold_

"With the war going on and people going into a scare frenzy, I'm afraid this is the only place I know for sure Jen will be safe and not be sent to one of those camps." Keith was standing in the middle of a long metal table in the conference room.

He was facing a tall red and blue robot, who had introduced himself to Keith as Optimus Prime. On Prime's right side was a black and white robot with door wings. Prime's left had another black and white robot with a blue visor on his face.

Optimus rubbed his chin with one of his giant hands. "Hmm…I understand your concern for her. It's bad enough we had to bring our war with Decepticons on Earth, and now even the humans here are turning against one another."

Keith bent his head down a bit. "It's almost like WWII all over again."

"Optimus, may I remind you that the Ark is a military base, not a sanctuary."

"I understand Prowl, but this is the only place that is strong enough to keep the Decepticons more at bay.

Prowl merely huffed. "We cannot be taking in every human youngling we come across. I'm sure there are other places you may hide her, but this isn't the place for that! I'm sorry."

Keith snaps his head towards Prowl with an almost pleading look. "Please sir, I am part of the military. Jenifer is my little sister. She is aware of some of the things going on in my squadron. If an enemy were to take over the base, they'll probably torture her for information she doesn't really have. If she didn't have any connections with the military, then yes, I would search some where else, but I just can't!"

Prowl just erected his door wings more up. "What makes you think that nobody will attack here?" He said in a serious calm voice.

"Chill Prowler, he's only trying to find a safe haven for his sister." The visor mech spoke up.

"Jazz, this isn't the safest place on earth…"

"Enough you two." Optimus interrupted both of their quarrels and looked at Keith in a calm manner. "We will allow your sister to stay here with us…"

"Oh, thank you sir!"

"But Prime!"

"I don't have much money, but I'll pay for her room and …." Keith ceased talking when Optimus raised his hand in silence.

"Payment will not be necessary. But I want her to abide by our rules."

"She's pretty good when it comes to listening. I mean, she's no angel, but she is a good kid."

"Hey man, no worries. This base ain't filled with angels either, that's fo' sure." Jazz gave a grin.

"Optimus, everybody in the Ark work for their stay. We can't have a dead weight." Keith grimaced a bit at Prowl's dead weight comment.

"C'mon Prowler, ya can't expect a young human to do mech work!" Jazz complained.

"Prowl does have a point Jazz." Optimus turned to Keith. "With the war going on, we have a hard enough time supplying our mechs with energon, or you're equivalent to a food source. Prowl," He turns to face Prowl. "Can you manage to get food and other necessities for the girl?"

Prowl was giving an un-enjoyed look at Optimus, but manages, "I can, though supplies are going to be limited. But with help from Jazz…" Jazz gives a small nod of agreement. "I can manage to bring it in monthly or so."

Optimus nodded, looking please thus far. "As for Jenifer earning her keep, we can organize something that would be appropriate for her size. Perhaps aiding Perceptor or Ratchet…"

"Good Primus, Prime! She just arrived and now you're planning on punishing her with working with the Hatchet!?" Optimus pinched the bridge of his nose and Prowl rubbed his head at the saboteur's comment.

"Like I said," Optimus continued. "We will arrange something appropriate for her." He turns to Prowl. "Call a mech to send Jenifer in."

Prowl nodded his head. His optics seemed to of flicker for a moment before, "Mirage is sending her in."

_I was told  
Ev'ry day in my childhood:  
Even when you grow old  
Home should be where the heart is  
Never where words so true!  
My heart's far, far away  
Home is too_

The door to the conference room swished open as Mirage and Jen entered. Mirage hasn't said anything to Jen after 'rescueing' her from the other robots. He just pretty much stayed in the corner stroking her back until someone summoned him to bring her. Jen had a hunch that he was stroking her either to help calm her nerves, which actually did help, or was just daydreaming and not realizing what he was doing. Mirage gingerly placed Jen on the table, not moving his hand away until he was certain she was able to stand on her own. He then gave a nod to Optimus and silently left.

Jen took no time in rushing up to her brother's side. She gazed around the room to see three robots. The one in the middle was the tallest, bearing what looked like a face mask. The one with wings had an emotionless look, which made Jen cower closer to her brother. She turned her head to see a robot with a visor, who gave her a warm friendly grin. Jen returned his grin with a small smile on her face.

The taller robot leaned closer to her. "Hello Jenifer. I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. This," he points to the winged black and white robot. "Is my second in command and military strategist, Prowl." Prowl gives a small nod. "And this," points to the visored robot. "Is Jazz. My third in command, expert saboteur, and head of Special Ops."

Jazz's grin turns into more of a smile. "Yo! What's crackin'?"

"What does saboteur mean?" Jen whispered in her brother's ear.

Jazz gave a chuckle before adding, "It means that I'm an expert in the art of sabotage."

"Oh…sorry." Jen blushed in embarrassment.

"Hey man, it's cool." Considering that there was a visor on his face, Jen had a feeling he gave her a wink.

Keith turned to his sister with a bit of a sadden look, but still held some seriousness. "Jen…"

"Yes?"

"From this point on, you will be living here with the Autobots, under their protection."

A look of horror came upon her face. "What!? But…but, I want to stay with you!" She cried.

"Jen…Jen, please. This is for the better."

"No! Family sticks together!" Tears started to pour down her face.

Keith was trying to calm her down when Prowl spoke up. "Why didn't you inform her of this before time?"

"I wanted to confirm with you first!" Was Keith's defense. "Jen, you know times are tough now. There is danger everywhere. My base barely has enough power to defend against attack. I don't want to risk you getting in enemy hands. At least here, they are stronger and have a better chance at fighting. You got to understand that."

Jen sniffed. "I do, but I don't want to be separated from you! Especially after Mom and Dad died."

"I'm not leaving forever Jen. I will try to come every now and then whenever I get the chance."

"Can I write to you at least?"

Keith gave a sigh. "That would be too risky. I really don't want others to find out where you are. I'll write to you instead, since I'm sure that…" He looks to Optimus for some help.

"We can arrange something with Red Alert." Optimus put in. "I will also try to give you reports on how Jenifer is doing whenever possible."

Keith slowly nodded his head in thanks and turns back to Jen. "See Jen, they'll take good care of you."

Jen looked down glumly. "I guess."

"Jen." Her head went back up a bit. "Aside from following their rules and doing what you're told, I want you to promise me one thing."

"What's that?"

At this Keith grabbed both of her shoulders. Something he only did when he was dead serious on something. "Promise me that whatever happens, whether something happens to me, or when this war finally ends, promise me that you'll only look ahead and not hold back."

Jen gave a cry and hugged her brother hard. "I promise!" She gasped. Keith pulled away.

"Live to remember Jen. Remember for those who haven't had a chance too."

"Jazz, take Jenifer to the med-bay so that Ratchet can give her a look-over." Jazz gave a curt nod to Optimus and had to coax Jen in his hand. More teras started to fall on her face.

Keith looked at Jen one last time. "I have to go now. I'll unload your luggage for them to take. Take care and please be good." He then hopped onto Optimus's offered hand. As he and Prowl left the room, Keith turned to look at Jen once more in the saboteur's hand. He gave a sad smile and wave.

"Please take care of her."

Optimus looked down at the young soldier in his hand. "You have no need to fear. She's in good hands." With that they headed straight towards the entrance.

_Is this home  
Is this what I must learn to believe in  
Try to find  
Something good in this tragic place  
Just in case  
I should stay here forever  
Held in this empty place  
Oh, that won't be easy  
I know the reason why  
My heart's far, far away  
Home's alike_

Jazz looked down at the small girl in his cupped hand. Kneeling, her light golden-brown hair was coming loose from her ponytail. He passed a few curious 'bots along the way to the med-bay. Some were itching to follow, but they didn't want to crowd the med-bay, for fear of Ratchet's wrath. Jazz would give a nod of recognition to those he passes.

"So, Jenifer is it?" Jazz wanted to end the silence from the young human.

"Please just call me Jen."

"Jenifer is such a pretty name though."

"As long as you don't call me Jenny, I don't care." She just gave a small shrug and Jazz gave out a laugh.

"Not a big fan of being called Jenny?"

"Yeah, Jenny just sounds too wimpy for my liking." Jazz gave a soft hum through his vents. Jen looked up at him. She was starting to warm up to him.

"Hey Jazz, do you like jazz?"

Jazz looked down at her with a bit of a surprised look. "Huh?"

"The music style, jazz. Aren't you named Jazz cause you like jazz music?"

Jazz chuckled. "I like all sorts of music. One thing I really love about this planet is your music."

Jen showed her confusion by cocking her head to the side. "Don't you have music from…from wherever you came from?"

"Cybertron?" He offered with a grin. "We have music, certainly, but it just lacks in what earth music has." He paused for a moment, searching his CPU for the right word. "It lacks soul." Jazz looked at Jen again. "You like music?"

Jen gave a nod. "I love it more than ever now. In times like these, music is a blessing."

"So what kind do ya like?"

"Well, my brother got me into…" At the mention of her brother, Jazz immediately sense her pheromones go up in sadness.

"Hey," Jazz said softly and rubbed her head with his finger. "Cheer up now. Everything is gonna be okay."

"Do you think I'll ever see Keith again?" New tears started to fall down Jen's face.

Jazz's grin disappeared. He truly felt bad for her. This is all so sudden. He didn't know what to say to her. The last thing he wanted to do is give her false hope. Thankfully for him, they were now in front of the med-bay entrance.

"Well, we're here. Let's head on in so ya can meet Ratchet."

_What I'd give to return  
To the life that I knew lately  
But I know now I can't  
All my problems going by_

"Why the slag would do that in the first place anyway!" Jazz and Jen were greeted by the sudden yelling by a red and white robot. Jen cowered more in Jazz's hand.

"Yo Ratchet! I got a little present for ya!" Jazz said cheerfully to the yelling 'bot.

Jen looked up to see the red and white 'bot come over.

"Jen," jazz said with a smile. "Meet our chief medical officer, Ratchet. Ratchet, meet Jen. Optimus wanted you to look her over."

Ratchet reached out his hand and Jazz gently placed her in the medic's palm. Ratchet gave a look to Jazz and the saboteur took that as his cue to leave.

"See ya later Jen!"

Ratchet gave one look at the young human before setting her down on a huge metal table.

"You're going to have to wait a few kliks, I have to tend to Cliffjumper right now."

Jen looked to where Ratchet was pointing. Before Jen knew what she was saying, she blurted, "Hey! You're that chibibot! What happened?" She quickly covered her mouth.

Cliffjumper looked at the human who was in the berth right next to him. His metal body was badly dented all over. One of his horns was missing. Cliffjumper gave the human an offending look.

"Watch who you're calling chibi, human!"

Jen immediately looked horrible. "Oh no!" She was getting nervous. "I didn't mean it like that! I was just…you're smaller than the other robots here! I didn't mean anything by it! I'm sorry!"

"Mech."

"Huh?" Jen turned to face Ratchet.

"Mech is the proper term to call us, not robots. Robots aren't sentient beings. We are."

Jen blushed, feeling ashamed. "I…I'm sorry."

Cliffjumper's facial expression softens to an understanding look. "Hey, don't be." He gave her a thumb up. "I'm a minibot, not chibibot. What's so funny! Cliffjumper yelled at a laughing Ratchet.

Ratchet gave the minibot a scowl. "Don't you be yelling at me in my med-bay now! I'm laughing cause I never heard that expression before for a minibot." Ratchet gave a chuckle then gave a dead serious look to Cliffjumper. "Now slaggin' sit still while I repair you! Primus help you if you fidget!"

Jen nearly jumped at Ratchet's harsh tone. She was never comfortable with doctors. Who is? But Ratchet was just plain scary. He had a nice aura about him, but she just didn't like his harsh tone. She just wasn't good with any harsh tones period.

Cliffjumper gave Jen a reassuring smile. "Hatchet is really a nice guy. He just hates it when we come in with injuries to attend to. It's kinda my fault anyway that I'm banged up."

"Kind of!?" Was the CMO's outburst. "More like all of it was your fault!"

"What happened? I mean…you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I'm just new here and…"

Cliffjumper let out a loud laugh. "Hey Ratchet, looks like we got a friend for Bluestreak!"

Ratchet just gave a grumble and grabbed some nearby tool and started working on the minibot. Cliffjumper looked at Jen again.

"I got into a fight with Sunstreaker. You know that yellow mech who was in the entrance?" Jen nodded her head before he continued. "I was bored so I just decided to annoy him. Slagger nearly crunched me under his feet!"

"Why would you want to pick a fight with him? Did he offend you in some way?"

"Nah." Cliffjumper waved his hand dismissively. "I had nothing else better to do after Mirage took you away. I was off duty too. I just find enjoyment ticking him off. Adds some humor to my life. He hates minibots anyway."

Jen frowned a bit. "Since when does nearly getting crushed funny?"

Cliffjumper was about to object when Ratchet cut in. "Best you get going. I've got to look her over, so scat!"

The minibot pushed himself off the berth and went straight to Jen's. He offered his hand in greeting. "Cliffjumper."

Jen offered her hand and the minibot's hand engulfed hers. "Jenifer, but please call me Jen." She gave a small smile. Cliffjumper returned it, but quickly ran out of the med-bay when Ratchet threw a wrench over his head.

He poked his head through the door entrance. "Nice to hear you talking, by the way." And with that he disappeared.

Ratchet strolled over with what looked like a glowing green data pad. His right hand bore a type of pen. Jen looked up to him and gulped.

"You're not going to throw a wrench at me, are you?"

"I'm not one to hurt humans. Now stand up." She complied. Ratchet's blue optics started to glow brightly, and Jen found herself being scanned. She shivered at the prickly sensation throughout her body. Ratchet gave a small frown as he jotted some notes down, but he didn't say anything for his reason of the frown.

"Have any allergies?"

"No."

"On any special medication?"

"Nope."

"Been in any accidents?"

"Maybe." Ratchet looked up from his data pad and scowled.

"Yes."

"Do you consider yourself to be a sickly person?"

"Um…not that I know of."

He jolted down some more things before sub spacing the data pad. "I'll just send this to Prowl, and we'll be on our way."

"So," Jen shuffled her feet. "That's it?"

"Yes, unlike your human doctors, my scans can tell your blood pressure, the basic health of the body, injuries, etc…I have what I need."

"So now what?"

Bit of irritation. 'What do you mean, 'so now what?'"

"What's going to happen to me now?" Jen was getting a bit nervous again.

The CMO gave a sigh. "Optimus will most likely assign you a guardian."

"I don't get it."

"What's not to get?"

"I thought, well, from what I've heard that I'm under the bases care."

"Technically you are, but Optimus wants to assign you to a primary care-giver. Some one who would protect you if something were to happen."

"I don't want to be a burden."

"Guardianship is something we Cybertronians take pride and honor in. So you won't be a burden." Ratchet offered. "Now I want you to sit tight for awhile. I need to turn this into Prowl and discuss some things with him and Optimus. I'll be back in a couple breems. Wheeljack and Perceptor is next door if you need them."

As Ratchet left the med-bay, Jen thought to herself. _'What the heck is a breem!?'_

_Is this home?_

_Am I here for a day or forever?  
Shut away  
From the world until who knows when_

Optimus and jazz were already in Prowl's office when Ratchet came. Prowl was sitting at his desk going through some files that Keith gave the SIC. Optimus was sitting in a chair in front of the tactician's desk, while Jazz was casually leaning against a nearby wall with his arms crossed.

Optimus stood up and went to Ratchet. "Report?"

The medic huffed. "Healthy as a horse, as the humans would say. She's in the med-bay waiting for us."

"The poor girl is probably confused as the pit." Jazz chimed in.

"You're right Jazz." Optimus put in. "This is all so sudden for her. We should probably assign her a guardian. Ratchet, any ideas?"

The medic took a moment to think. "Since she's not familiar with our ways and the Ark, I would like to assign her to someone who would do a good job answering any questions the human youngling might have."

"So that immediately knocks the twins out."

Prowl gave Jazz a disbelieving look. "Now why would you have the twins on your list of reliable guardians in the first place?"

"Just a joke Prowler."

"Well this isn't the time for jokes." Prowl nodded to Ratchet. "Please continue."

"We need someone who won't just shout at her. She was jumpy when I shouted at Cliffjumper. She's also more on the nervous side as well. I'm looking for someone who is more on the patient side and won't get easily irritated to the point where they'll just down right yell at her."

"Perhaps Mirage would be good for her." Optimus offered.

"I don't know Prime." Jazz started. "Sure, mirage is easy going, but he might be too quiet for 'er."

"What do you mean?"

"When I was carrying Jen to the med-bay she was uncomfortable until I started to strike up a conversation. She started to warm up to me fast then."

"Sounds like she adjusts easily with kind words." Optimus put in.

Ratchet scoffed. "She is perfectly capable of starting up her own conversation. She called Cliffjumper a chibibot for Primus sake!"

Jazz just burst out in laughter. Optimus gave a chuckle of his own, while Prowl allowed himself to give a small smile.

"Like ourselves, humans are social beings, if not more so." Prowl debated. "And Mirage is not known to really socialize. He picks a selected few."

"One other thing," The CMO continued. "Whoever we pick as her guardian must be extremely careful when handling her."

"Isn't that kinda obvious, doc?"

"Not just because she's human, jazz, but my scans also showed an injury she's baring. She has received some sort of damage to her left knee. It looks as though the human doctors have repaired it, but they couldn't really do a better job since Earth's technology is so primitive compared to ours."

"She was standing fine when she was in the conference room." Jazz put in.

"But if she's get jostled around too roughly, that can affect her moving ability. We don't need to damage her more than she already is." The medic looked to Optimus. "I would say Wheeljack, but he can be reckless."

Prowl cut in. "Also with his uncanny ability to explode things, certain particles in the air can harm her breathing abilities."

"Didn't her brother say that she might have collected valuable information that could be helpful for the war effort?"

Optimus looked at the Special Ops officer. "Yes, Keith did mention that. So we're going to probably have to put her with someone that has military expertise. I would offer to take her in myself, but I have too many duties to attend to."

"The only one I can see that would do a decent job of taking care of her would be Prowl."

Prowl's optics shot up at Ratchet. 'And why, pray tell, would you suggest me?"

"You have all the things that I have mentioned. You're a calm collected mech, and the youngling could really use that. With your experience you can most likely answer any questions she might have, when confused. Also you're the main one who'll be in charge in getting food and other supplies for her."

"Besides, you've been knocking down every other mech we've mentioned." Jazz gave a sly grin when Prowl glared at him.

"You're forgetting, Ratchet, that the human needs to socialize. I'm in here most of the time. I don't go into the rec room often."

"Jeez, Prowler. She doesn't have to be with ya all the time. You can drop her off at the rec room and I'm sure there are other 'bots who are willing to befriend 'er." Prowl mentally growled at the saboteur's nickname for him.

"We will also assign her to some work that she can do." Optimus mentioned. "As you said before Prowl, she has to earn her keep. So that'll keep her occupied too."

"I understand Optimus, but I have a job to do. Data work and the occasional discipline. I don't wish to run behind."

"I don't think the youngling will be that high maintenance." The Autobot leader offered.

"Besides, when you're out and about, I'll offer to keep an optic on 'er." Jazz gleefully said.

"Red Alert will also keep a close optic on her too." The CMO stated.

Jazz waved his hand dismissively. "Keeps an optic on everybody."

Ratchet gave a sigh. "Red's not happy about the girl staying here in the first place."

"He ain't happy when a bit 'o dirt manages to get in the base." The saboteur snorted.

Optimus stood up and looked at Prowl. "We shouldn't keep Jenifer waiting."

The SIC stood up also and sighed. "No. we shouldn't." He turns to Ratchet. "Lead the way."

_Oh, but then  
As my life has been altered once  
It can change again_

Ratchet and Prowl entered the med-bay as they saw Wheeljack and Perceptor talking to Jen. Wheeljack looked thrilled as he was speaking to Jen, his protruding audio receptors turning blue every time he spoke. Perceptor appeared to be thoroughly amazed with the young human. The science 'bot was inspecting her with high interest. Prowl still sensed a bit of discomfort from Jen, but she appeared to be warming up to the inventor and scientist. The three of them looked up as Ratchet and Prowl came over.

"I see you're adjusting well." The medic mused.

"Why yes, she's an interesting little fellow!" Wheeljack gaily put in.

Jen strained her head up more as Prowl approached her. "Prowl, right?"

"Yes." Prowl lowered his hand down to Jen. She hesitated. "I promise I will not drop you."

"He's your guardian now." Ratchet put in.

Jen reluctantly got into his hand and Prowl turned and excited the med-bay with his young charge. Perceptor watched and walked to Ratchet's side.

"Such a sad young human."

Ratchet sighed. "Yes. It'll be a matter of time before she'll warm up to us."

"One can only hope." The scientist put in.

_Build higher walls around me  
Change ev'ry lock and key  
Nothing lasts, nothing holds  
All of me_

Prowl punched in a code and the door to his room swished open. Jen sat solemnly in his hand. She looked around. To her standard, the room was huge. But by comparing Prowl's height to the size of the room, it was obviously small. He had a metal bed (Wheeljack told her that metal beds were actually called berths) on the right side, when you enter. Right in front is a desk with what looked like data-files on it. In the back wall, there was a very small window. It resembled a mech-sized bathroom window that people would put in their bathrooms high up. It had a ledge on it. As Prowl approached the berth, Jen noticed something that looked like a metalize pillow with an indent in it. Prowl gently set her down right next to his pillow.

"We don't have any rooms suitable for a human, so you'll be staying with me."

Jen crawled to the edge of the berth and looked down. It was about a twelve foot drop to the ground. She slowly inched back. Her concern for getting down did not go unnoticed by Prowl.

"I will have something to aid you going up and down."

"Uh…Okay." The youngling said softly.

Prowl sat on the edge of the berth, looking down at the young girl. She was confused, no doubt about it. He couldn't blame her since this is a completely different surrounding than what she's used too. He gave something that resembled a sigh through his intakes. He might as well get to know her, since the female is his charge and all. He lightly scooped her up and moved to his desk. He placed her on the table and he sat down. Normally, the SIC would prefer to speak to his comrades at eye level. That's the reason why he usually stood up when speaking to one of the Autobots that enter his office. But when he came to disciplinary actions, he stood up just to show authority.

"Tell me Jenifer," He leaned back against his chair a bit. "What is your age?"

"I'm fifteen. And please call me Jen." She gave the SIC eye contact.

"I would rather call you by your full designation." She gave a defeated sigh. No sense in arguing with a superior officer.

"So," The youngling started. "What now?" she looked up to her guardian.

Prowl gave a quick check over her vitals. She was tired. Probably from the stress she had endured today. It was already late in the evening anyway. His internal chronometer stated it was 7:23 pm. Not entirely late, but considering what the young human had went though, he figured that she'll be out for the whole night if she were to recharge now.

"You should rest. I'll give you a couple days to get accustomed to the Ark and the Autobots before I assign you to a job. Tomorrow, I want you to give me a list of things that you need. Your brother already has given us supplies that would last till the end of this week. We'll only be able to get your supplies once a month. I trust you know how to ration?"

Prowl appeared to of raised an eye ridge as Jen nodded. Just then there was a knock on his door. Jen gave a startled jump at the sound, but quickly composed herself. "What are the rules here?"

Prowl gave her his answer as he got up to answer his door. "I will discuss that with you after you've got a proper nights rest." The door slid opened to reveal the friendly face of Jazz. "Yes Jazz?"

"I got some blankets fer little Jen here." He politely gestured at the young human, who gave a small smile of recognition. "Thought this might be a lot comfier than just layin' on a metal berth ya know?"

Jazz placed the blankets in Prowl's hand. "Thank you Jazz." Jen managed to squeak out.

"Not a problem! Well, I'll catch ya guys later." The saboteur gave a wave and walked out.

Prowl offered his unoccupied hand to Jen, who gave a tiny struggle to get on. The SIC then placed the blankets right next to his pillow and gingerly placed the human on top of them. "Get some rest." He added. "You have a long day tomorrow."

Jen started to get a bit panicky when she saw Prowl's form leaving the room. "Where are you going?" She tired not to sound alarm, but her voice pitch a bit higher to give her concern away.

The tactician turned his head. "I just have to finish up a few things in my office." After a moment of silence, "You'll be fine."

Jen just sat there in stunned silence as Prowl left the room, engulfing her with total darkness. Right now she was extremely grateful that she didn't have a fear of the dark. The one small window did allow some moonlight to seep through, giving the room an eerie glow. Jen just gave a sigh. A big day tomorrow? More like a big day for the remainder of…however long she'll have to stay here. New tears started to grace her face, She wasn't looking forward to staying here. What if she was a misfit here that doesn't belong? Sure, Jazz and Cliffjumper seemed nice. Wheeljack and Perceptor were just down right fascinated with her. But was any of them willing to be her friend? Boy, what she wouldn't give to have a good friend right now.

Jen moved towards the end of the berth, to get a closer look at the stars displaying proudly outside the window. She has to strain her neck a bit to see some of the stars. She looked at the brightest one.

"Please help me find at least one very good friend here, and help me learn how to belong here. Also please let my brother be safe." She softly prayed to the stars.

After that she crawled back over to her blankets. She plumped one end on the blanket for a make-shift pillow. She wanted to put her pajamas on, but one of the 'bots had her bag. Oh well, she'll have to make due with what she got. Jen took off her shoes and placed them by the head of her make-shift pillow.

She gave a melancholy sigh and laid down. _'Well,'_ she thought. _'I'm going to have to adjust. Just take each day as it comes, and I'll be fine.'_

Her mind and body was definitely tired, for she immediately went to sleep as soon as she closed her eyes.

_My heart's far, far away  
Home and free!_

**Well there it is. This was a killer to type. Like it? Love it? Want me to continue the series? Let me know. I'd love to here you're opinion about this. Constructive criticism is encouraged. Tune in for the next **_**Full Ark**_**.**


End file.
